Back In Time
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: Naruto has successfully completed the retrieval mission to bring back Sasuke but is on the verge of dying but Kyuubi has other plans. My First Fanfic. NaruXHina Rated for Language and other stuff. In progress of being RE-WRITTEN!
1. Back In Time

_Back in time_

**Summary:** Naruto has successfully completed the retrieval mission to bring back Sasuke but is on the verge of dying but Kyuubi has other plans.

Naruto and Sasuke were at the valley of the end. Sasuke was in his normal form after using up his chakra on his 2nd level cursed seal. Naruto was still in 1-tailed mode but was bleeding strongly.Sasuke! Im bringing you back even if i have to break your legs and drag your body back here! No i cant lose here! then he began charging a chidori. Naruto sighed. _even though he barely has any chakara left he still tries. all so he can be taken orochimaru. _Naruto responded by making a rasengan iin his hand. Sasuke then charged at Naruto while he charged with rasengan.

**RASENGAN! CHIDORI!**

An explsion was heard and Sasuke sucessfully punged the chidori into Naruto's chest while Naruto hit him in the stomach with the rasengan. Sasuke was knocked unconscious while Naruto was on his knees panting.

**With Kakashi**

What was that? i hope im not too late. He soon came at the valley of the end. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight. Naruto and Sasuke did this? Kakashi and Pakkun arrived at the sight of Sasuke with lots of wounds and no doubt chakra exhaustion. While Naruto had a gaping hole through his chest and was bleeding all over. his orange suit looks like a red suit due to all his blood loss. Oh no. Gasped Kakashi. Hey Kakashi sensei, i did it. then Naruto collasped. Kakashi then mad a kage bunshin and picked both of them up.

**At Konoha Gates**

Kakashi arrived with two bleeding bodies. The guards, seeing this called several medical nins to help. The last thing Naruto saw was his sensei.

**Naruto's Mind**

"drip drip drip"

the only sound was water dripping through the hallways. Naruto walked through his way to the kyuubi.

Hey fuzzball what am i doing here?

**Well brat 1 your dying and 2 you cant be healed due to the hole in your chest. I told you to kill him but no you had to be go easy on him and now you and I are dying!**

Hey i had a promise to keep and i never go back on my words so face it! now why can't you heal me as usual?

**Because you took in too much of my chakra and any more you will die.**

oh. well can you do anything?

**well yeah but its kinda drastic.**

well what is it?

**I can send you back in time to just the time before you were hit with the chidori.**

Okay but that dosent sound drastic.

**I WAS GETTING TO THAT BRAT!**

Okay! geez

**Well the time traveling justu is a very complicated justu i haven tried it before so you could be sent back in time to when you were born are before you were born thus making you never exist. but its your choice.**

Hmmnh lets see not do anything then die. or go back in time to and have a chance to live... yeeaaah im gonna go with the time traveling justu.

**Okay lets do it! **

Naruto could feel the justu happening due to the chakra gathering.

before he could move he blacked out.

Naruto woke up on a bed. he sat up groggily. What the hell? why am i in my bed? He got up and noticed his calendar was marked at a different month. Lets see february... 12!

Hey fox how come im was sent to where before i became a gennin?

**Whoops. looks like i did it too far. but look at the bright side your still 12 and your not dead.**

yeah i guess so. now i should take the gennin exam again. this will be a sinch! hey fox can i still use mu summonings and justus that ihad?

**Well i dont know try them.**

Okay, Naruto put his hands into a cross seal. **Kage Bunshin No Justu!**

Soon his apartment was filled wiht Naruto's. hey i can still use it! Naruto said while releasing the justu. Now lets do summoning. Naruto beat his tumb and did 5 hand seals and yelled. **Summoning Justu!. **and a gamikichi came out. Sweet i can still use my justus! Naruto pulled out a mint and handed it to the toad. Thanks i like you. then he poofed away.

Well off to the acdemy! now i'll show them whos dead last!

**a/n well first chapter done i hope you liked it please review.**


	2. Gennin Exams

_Gennin Exams_

Well heres chapter 2.

Naruto dashed off to the academy. on the way he met Hinata. hey Hinata!

N-naruto-kun! a blush crept up to her cheeks as she poked her fingers.

_She's so cute when she does that. She has a nice body with nice curves and that-woah what am i thinking ? i cant think that way about Hinata._ Naruto thought

N-naruto-kun? are you okay?

This caused Naruto to blush and stammer. W-what?

I said if you were okay. Hinata said still poking her fingers.

Oh hehe im fine! never been better. Hey can i walk you to the academy?

_What? am i dreaming? Naruto-kun wants to walk me to school? _Y-yes that would be nice.

Great. Naruto said while extending a hand to Hinata. She blushed even higher as she took it.

They began walking to school. while hinata blushed higher and higher every time he looked at her.

_He so cute!._

As they approached the school and entered their classroom they were dissapointed that they had to let go of each other's hands. Before Hinata went back to her seat Naruto asked Hinata?

Y-yes N-naruto-kun?

Are you doing anything tonight?

_Is Naruto-kun asking me out? _Hinata thought not noticing she blushed even more if that was possible.

You mean like a date?

No not like a date. a date. i'll pick you up at the park at say, 6:00

O-okay.

Great! Naruto said while kissing her forehead.

Finally Hinata fainted. Still blushing.

"sigh" same old Hinata. Naruto Picked her up and set her on a seat next to him. Girls who were watching this, (every girl in class) let out a aww as they saw Naruto pick up Hinata. Many people wondered the same thing:_ who knew naruto could be this romantic._

Fortunately Naruto woke up Hinata before Iruka sensei came into the classroom.

Ohayo my students! Iruka said.

Ohayo Iruka sensei! the class responded.

As you know the gennin exams are today. first part of the exams is the written exam.

_Aw man i fucking suck at the written exam!_

Naruto began cursing in his mind as the test were handed out.

Naruto did the exam as best as he could. then handed it to Iruka. Good Job Naruto! you passed . _YES!_ you got 50. _Damn! _While this was happening kyuubi was laughing his head off. **HAHAHAHAHA Brat look at the idiot! i wish i had a better container! HAHA**

Shut it fox! Naruto yelled in his mind.

Okay class next part is the weapon exam. Sasuke was called up and got 8/10. Not bad Sasuke! _Stupid Sasuke-teme!_(Bastard)_always acting cool! i cant beleive i have to save him!_

Naruto was called next and hit all targets.Wow naruto you got all of them even better than Sasuke! thanks Iruka-Sensei! Sasuke hmmphed and thought:_ is this really dead last?_

All the Sasuke fan girls had 1 thought. _That was luck._(that was kinda obvious that they would say that.)

Next tests are the justu test. we will do the **Henge no Justu** and the **Bunshin no Justu.**At this point Naruto smirked._ this is gonna be easy!_

Naruto was called up first and everyone had the same thought:_ heh these are the dead last's worst justu, hes gonna fail._

Okay Naruto do the **Henge no Justu. **All right, **Henge!** Naruto poofed and there was a beaitiful naked blond there blowing a kiss to naruto. Iruka had a massive nosebleed. so did all the boys in the classroom except for Sasuke and Shino. **NARUTO!** Dont do that! but since you did do a perfect henge i'll let you pass. Now do the **Bunshin No Justu**.

Naruto formed a cross seal and yelled **Kage Bunshin No Justu!. **The whole class was filled wit Naruto's while everyone was speechless. So did i pass? Naruto asked releasing the justu. everyone including Iruka and Mizuki and excluding Naruto had the same thought._ th-these clones are solid!_( in case you didnt know kage bunshins are solid and bunshins are illusions.

Y-yeah Naruto you passed giving him a smile and his headband. While Mizuki gave off a disgusted look. _He must be mad since he cant use me to steal the scroll like last time._ Naruto thought.

At the end of the tests everyone had passed the tests and has become gennin. news were spread out about Naruto being able to use **Kage Bunshin No justu** at a gennin level. (Kage bunshin is a jounin level technique, two ranks higher than gennin, just in cas you didnt know.)

Before Naruto left He met up with Hinata.

Hinata im going to pick you up at 6 tonight right?

Yes Naruto-kun. Hinata said as a blush crept up to her face.

_She didnt stutter! that means she's getting better at conversation, but she still blushes, but i still love that! wow she really has a nice body! nice curves nice brea-no! im not a pervert like a jiraiya._

Okay see ya Hinata! Naruto said as he ran off.

**HAHA you like that girl dont you kit?**

W-what do you mean? Naruto asked blushing.

**You can hide it you like her! HEHE**

shut it fox!

**Kyuubi ignored him and sent pictures of Hinata naked on his bed in sexy poses.**

AHHH Kyuubi! stop! Naruto yelled in his mind.

Kyuubi stopped. Thank you! Naruto said.

Then he showed pictures of him touching Hinata in places.(if you know what i mean)

NOOOOOO! But they soon stopped as kyuubi went to sleep.

**You know you want that kit.** Said kyuubi before drifting off to sleep.

Before he went home Naruto came across Sakura and an idea popped in his head.

Hey Sakura!

What is it Naruto asked a annoyed Sakura.

Well i need some advice.

Heh well dont you always?

Im being serious! Naruto yelled

Sakura hearing this began to be more serious.

Sorry but i need to know where should i go to impress a girl?

You mean a restraunt?

Yeah

Well then you should go to that restraunt: Shinobi's restraunt.(coudn't come up with a good name, suggestions please?)

Okay thanks! You know alot you would make a good wife or some body.Said Naruto as he ran off.

Sakura then began to grow a blush.

W-wait who are you taking there? asked Sakura

Oh im taking Hinata.

Okay just wondering.

Naruto then ran off getting ready for his date.

Why am i blushing? asked Sakura. _I dont like him or something, do i?_

And with that thought Sakura went to find Sasuke.

he brushed his teeeth, took a shower and booked a reserve at the restraunt.

Naruto dressed up with black pants and a old navy shirt with a white coat.

Alright its 5:45 i should start leaving.

Naruto ran to the park to find Hinata sitting on a bench.

Hinata did you wait long?Asked Naruto, im so sorry.

No i only waited a few minutes. lets go. Hinata replied.

Wow Hinata you look amazing! Hinata was wearing a white dress with a mini white jacket, and a fancy hat.( icont dont know what its called but its kinda like that hat on megaman axess epsiode that mayl wears on their date.)

Thank you Naruto-kun.

Hey i dont want to let you get dirty so im gonna carry you.

Before Hinata could respond she let out a eep as Naruto picked her up.

Naruto-kun no you dont have to.

I know Hinata its just that i want to before giving Hinata a kiss on the forehead. She blushed harder than a tomatoe. all right lets go.

As Naruto carried Hinata she was nuzzuling her head into his back as they arrived. Hinata were here. Lets go in.

When they went in they ordered food and had a good time. when they got out they went for a walk in the park before walking Hinata home as they walked they laughed and asked each others questions. they arrived at Hinata's house and before she went in Naruto Gave her a long passionate kiss when they finished they were both blushing.

Well bye Hinata! Naruto said as he ran off.

Hinata went into her room then fainted. still blushing like a red tomatoe.

Naruto walked home and went to bed, before sleeping he mummbled: Hinata's really cute I think we would become more than friends.

**a/n chapter 2 is done so please review!**

**Next chapter the gennin exam by kakashi.**


	3. Note to Readers

hey guys i hope you like my fic but i need to know would any of you want me to make a lemon between naruto and Hinata? please say if you want it or not.


	4. Teams And Kakashi

_Teams And Kakashi_

Hey this is chapter 3 and sorry about my last 2 chapters that doesn't have quotation marks but the rest will have them, sorry about the inconvianiance.

**Well heres the chapter**

Naruto woke up at 6, so he decided to do his morning routine with 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 pull-ups and to run 5 miles. When he got home he took a shower brushed his teeth and ate breakfast. (ramen cups)

When he got to school he was greeted by Hinata who was sitting shyly at a seat near the door poking her fingers as she greeted him.

"Ohayo(good morning) Hinata! How are you today?" Asked Naruto

" Ohayo N-naruto-kun, I am g-good." Replied Hinata while a blush crept up to her face of the memories of last night and the kiss came to mind while she blushed more.

"_Blushing as always, she's so cute!" _Thought Naruto.

Naruto left happily to greet other classmates, Kiba said hello while Akamaru barked happily, Ino, Sakura and the Sasuke fan club were too busy trying to get Sasuke's attention to notice he said hi, and Sasuke gave his usual hmph.(bastard) "Why are you so happy dobe? Ramen shop givinbg free ramen?"

" Well first of all teme, the ramen shop is called Ichiraku's and second no!" _Even though I wish that was true!"_

While the Sasuke fan club said all at once: " **DONT CALL SASUKE-KUN A TEME DEAD LAST!**"

At that moment, Naruto's good mood was shattered at tose 2 words. Dead last kept replaying in his mind, then he snapped.

"**SHUT UP! DO YOU GIRLS EVEN THINK THAT HES INTERESTED ON YOU GUYS! I CAN BEAT HIM SO DONT EVEN CALL ME DEAD LAST!**"

Naruto's yelling caught everyone's attention. While mummurs were heard like he cant beat the rookie of the year, and dead last cant beat Sasuke.

" Fine dobe."

" What did you say?" Naruto replied.

" I said fine, do i have to spell it out for you? Said a calm Sasuke

" All right lets go outside." Replied Naruto

" But we have to make a deal, if i win you never try to match me again, i _you_ win i'll say your better than me." Said Sasuke.

At this moment everyone in the class was talking about the fight.

" All right teme" Replied Naruto

Naruto jumped out the window followed by Sasuke. Everyone ran up to the window to watch the match.

" Sasuke will win this for sure." said Ino and Sakura.

While Hinata had only one thing on her mind:" _Dont get hurt Naruto-kun"_

The first thing that happened was a face off, until a leaf came off a tree sllowly it hit the ground and both fighters grabbed a kunai and lunged at each other several clashes were heard as the kunais hit.

"**Kage Bunshin No Justu!**" Naruto yelled as 10 clones came out all with a kunai in hand.

"Heh illusions wont help you here! Sasuke yelled as he activated his sharingan.

All the girls squealed saying how cool he looks with the sharingan.

"_WHAT_! they not genjustu! they are solid! How is it that they are solid?

The class was wondering the same thing.

" Finally noticed Sasuke-teme?"

As Naruto charged. Iruka sensei arrived just in time to stop them.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

" Um uh got it, we were sparring. yeah thats it." replied Naruto

" Well thats looked more than a sparring match." said Iruka.

" It got out of hand." Said Sasuke.

" Yeah it did."

" Well lets get back inside." said Iruka

As they went back inside Naruto and Sasuke were giving each others glares saying we will finish this later and stuff like that.

" Okay class sorry im late i got caught in a meeting, today we are going to be put into 3 man teams. (the teams are the same so im gonna skip this part.)

_"Damn it im on Sasuke's team."_thought Naruto "_Damn it im on a team with a fangirl and a dead last._" Sasuke thought. _Damn it im on Naruto's team but yay, i get to be on Sasuke's team. _(youd have to be dumb not to know who that was. or never seen the show, but if you never saw the show then what the fuck are you reading this for?) (sorry about that.LOL)

" You will meet your jounin sensei after lunch." Iruka said.

The bell rang as Sakura tried to get Sasuke to eat lunch with her, while Naruto and Hinata ate lunch together.

" Hinata want to eat lunch together?" Asked Naruto

R-really? Y-you want t-to eat l-lunch together? Asked Hinata.

" Of course! Come on!. Naruto said holding Hinata's hand.

Hinata just got redder and redder .

While they were eating lunch Naruto was asking Hinata some questions.

" Hinata?"

" Yes?"

" Why do you blush"? asked Naruto.( remember Naruto doesnt know that Hinata loves him ... yet )

"W-well i-i b-blush b-because...

_" What should i do? if I tell him I love him then what if he doesnt return it?"_

"B-because i-i-i l-lo-

_rriiiiinnnnngggggg_

" Oh tell me later Hinata we got to get going."

"O-okay." _I was so close!"_

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

" You are really cute, its just hidden under your shyness." Naruto said before giving her a peck on the lips.

Hinata blushed different shades of red as she got the kiss.Then she fainted.

_sigh_ _same old Hinata._ Naruto thought as he picked her up and carried her on his back.

When they arrived at the academy she woke up .

" Naruto-kun you can let me down now."

"Okay lets go in."

**2 Hours Later**

"DAMN IT WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Naruto yelled

" Calm down Naruto he'll be here any minute now." Sakura said

**"CHA! WHERE IS HE IM GONNA KILL HIM!" **Inner Sakura Said.

"hmph" grunted Sasuke

Naruto decided to put a prank together while Sakura tried to get Sasuke on a date. (again)

" Dobe do you think hes gonna fall for that? Hes a jounin.

Just then the door slid open and a bucket of eggs, syrup and dog poop landed on his head.Naruto laughed his head off as Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped.

_"He actually fell for that?"_ They both thought While Inner Sakura was laugher her head off along with Naruto.

" My first impression on you guys is... i hate you. Meet me on the roof so we can get to know each other. bye." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**On The Roof**

"Okay lets start by introducing ourselves.My name is Kakashi Hatake i have lots of hobbies but dont wanna tell them, i dont feel like telling you about my likes and dislikes and my dream... well i have alot of hobbies."

Team 7 sweat dropped.

"We only learned his names and that he has a lot of hobbies."

" You blondie you first."

" Okay my name is Uzumaki Naruto, i like Hinata-chan ,ramen, instant ramen , ichiraku's ramen, training and my dislikes are the 3 minutes waiting for the ramen to get ready, _does this kid think about anything other than ramen? _Kakashi thought. Naruto continued, and my dream is to become hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start looking up to me, and they will treat me like someone, someone important!"

_"He's quite interesting, i hear he can use kage bunshin._" Kakashi thought.

" You pinky Your next."

" My name is Haruno Sakura and i like "looks at Sasuke" and my hobbies are "looks at Sasuke" and my dream is to "looks at Sasuke". Sakura said before Squealing, and the thing i dislike is Naruto." Naruto stayed supprisingly calm.

_"I think I like the blond one more._ Kakashi thought.

" You next"

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke, i dont really like anything, i dislike alot of things and my dream, lets call it a ambition, my ambition is to restore and avenge my clan and to kill a certain someone."

_"Hes so cool!"_Sakura thought "_Showoff_"Naruto thought

_"So we have a guy who wants to be hokage, a girl thats love obsessed, and an avenger._

( Okay the rest is the same so im gonna skip to the part where Kakashi leaves.)

" You guys should eat breakfast tommorrow if you know whats goof for you" Naruto said "Why should we? Kakashi sensei told us not to. Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Fine do what you want."Said Naruto as he left for home."

Naruto got home took a shower ate dinner brushed his teeth then went to bed.

**Meanwhile At Hinata's House**

" Naruto-kun if only I can tell you how much i love you." Hinata said going to bed.

As she got in bed she heard a thump. She turned to face Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"

Naruto didnt respond instead he went over to Hinata and started to kiss her.

"N-nar-ruto-kun? What are you doing?" Hinata said trying to get him off her.

Again no response Hinata couldnt help but give into the kiss.

**LEMON PART!**

Slowly Naruto's hand went under Hinata's shirt while the other carresed her breast.Naruto took off her shirt still kissing her then went for her breasts. Naruto massaged her breast then he put her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Hinata moaned and threw her head back as he pinched the hardening nipple.

"N-nar-ruto-kun? please stop.

Still no response as he kept sucking on her nipple. Naruto then went for her pajama pants as he slowly pulled them of before doing anything else he touched her clit teasingly as she squirmed around. finally Naruto took off her panties as he rubbed her clit with the palm of his hand. Hinata moaned as Naruto took 1 finger and put it in and out of her causing her to come( most people didnt know that cum isnt how you spell it its actually come.) then his head lowered down to Hinata's clit, Naruto tounge tapped her clit teasingly before actually licking it , Hinata threw her head back at the tingling sensation of comeing. Naruto put his tongue in Hinata's clit and began to move it around while massageing her breast and pinching the nipple, now she couldnt take it anymore she comed all over her bed as Naruto drank the juice then resumed licking around her clit. Naruto began to take of his shirt and pants. Naruto and Hinata were now fully naked, Naruto then started to finger Hinata with 2 fingers at her g-spot.

"Yes more Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto responded by spreading her legs and asking " are you ready?"

She nodded not trusting her voice. As soon as Naruto's dick touched her clit everything disappeared, only to find Hinata on her bed naked with 2 fingers inside of her and her other hand rubbing her breasts and pinching her, and her bed totally wet from comeing.Hinata quickly pulled out her fingers from her clit and breast and was cursing furiously that she didnt get to do the real thing.

"Naruto-kun you will be mine someday." Hinata said getting her clothes back on.

**End Lemon And Also The End Of The Chapter.**

a/n sorry if the lemon was short and sorry if getting to the lemon was kinda random. the next lemon i make i will try to make it longer.

Please review.

Next chapter: A talk with Kyuubi. And the mission to the waves.

And vote if this should be just NaruXHina or NaruXHinaXSaku. im still keeping naruto and hinata a couple but i think i should add sakura to the couple but only if you guys want to.


End file.
